


Secondary

by airute (siruru)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Love Letters, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siruru/pseuds/airute
Summary: It's ironic how somethings can be so easily ignored.[Implied TYL! Reader/Tsunayoshi Sawada] [Tsunayoshi Sawada/Kyoko Sasagawa]





	Secondary

**Author's Note:**

> [almost lover - a fine frenzy](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lsWsasqIoyk)

_did i make it right for you to walk in and out of my life?_

Gokudera Hayato does not know what he is looking for, just anything that can give him some reason as to why Tsunayoshi Sawada had to die that day. Everything was going so well until the Millefiore came and began to destroy all that they had worked so hard for, but his boss took all of it with a calm, level-headed attitude. Until the very end, he believed the whole thing would be fine up to the point where the bullet pierced his ribcage and left him a bloody mess on the satin carpet. The Storm Guardian is himself wounded due to the harsh and relentless attacks that the white-haired demon has issued towards anyone with a Vongola affiliation; they have fallen hard in the following months since Sawada's death, broken up and scattered to hide in the shadows like mice. However, the silver-haired bomber needs to know why his former boss needed to die. It seems to the half-Italian like he knew everything that was going to happen to him in that office that day, then why did he go through with it so willing? So instead of hiding, he is sitting on the dirty floor of the old, nearly demolished Vongola estate looking through his boss's desk for anything that might explain to him the choices of a man that he thought he knew so well. However, the seriously injured twenty-five year old cannot find anything that can answer his unfathomable amount of questions; instead he finds a large amount of burned papers that are clearly not written in the late Vongola leader's slanted and sometimes incomprehensible handwriting.

_Have you ever thought we should stop this facade, Tsunayoshi?_

* * *

_**I hope Italy is treating you and everyone else well. Living in England is strange, but fun.** _

__  
_Age 14._  
Tsunayoshi Sawada does not quite remember the circumstances under which he meets her. He clearly remembers it was a sunny day; it seems more likely after school than anything else. His friends are crazy and insane, but he loves them and would anything to protect them. However, on this particular day with everyone outside enjoying the end of the day, something is bound to wrong and it does when Gokudera and Lambo fighting leads to the silver-haired bomber throwing random bombs in front of the Sawada household. This leads to a scream and him running to an injured girl wearing his school's uniform. They stare at each other for a long time until he notices the long and rather nasty gash that is running right underneath her hem of skirt. Brown eyes dart away from the sight quickly, as she gives him a confused look and he extends his hand with a rather bashful smile. 

"I'm sorry about that."

"Was that your baby running from the bombs of that old man?"

**_I am sorry to hear about you and Kyoko. But, I am sure you will find the one...you're a good man._ **

__  
_Age 16._  
You do not understand how it happens. It does not come with a flash of fireworks nor a singing choir in the background, you are not even sure what to call the deep liking you have for the boy that you had known for nearly two years. He has grown from the baby fat he used to hold around his face into a young man becoming worthy of becoming Vongola leader one day. But, he is still the same sweet Tsunayoshi that smiles and helps all of his friends in any way that he can, even if it means spending late nights eating ice cream with a certain depressed friend. He is wonderful and you are not surprised that any other hot-blooded females are quick to catch onto this, but it scares you that Kyoko does not notice this sooner. Yet, the brown-haired teenager always held hope that she would someday come around and when she finally does; there is joyous screaming and bright smiles everywhere. He catches your eye for a quick second; as you find yourself getting on top of your chair and congratulating them with the phoniest smile you have ever produce. Everything will be fine because you will move, at least you that is what you say to yourself to feel better at the sight of the blushing couple in front of you. 

"To the lovely couple!"

"Cheers!"

**_I don't think I'm going to Italy. I took a job in Singapore; I think it is for the best._ **

__

_Age 18._  
It is graduation and Tsuna is not sure what to with himself. Honestly, he never imagined himself actually graduating from high school and entering a good university --in Italy, but he likes to ignore that detail at the current moment-- with all the friends that he had made over the years and even the girl of his dreams by his side. Yet, in the darkness of his room, he wonders if he will be good enough to keep everything that life is putting on his shoulders from crashing down and burning around him. It is a suffocating idea that one day he will be the leader of one of the strongest organizations in all of Italy, maybe even the world by the time he takes the mantle. It makes him break out into a cold sweat and he suddenly finds himself in need of some reassurance that he will do a good job, that he will not mess up and become no-good Tsuna once again and wake up to find himself working some mindless, nominal job back in Namimori. He shivers in the cold, winter weather and finds himself in a house that is not the Sasagawa household, falling asleep to the encouragement and support of someone just --maybe even more, but he ignore that double patter of his heartbeat-- as important in his life. Later, he wonders where it all went wrong when you board a plane to England without a single goodbye.

"Do you think I will do a good job?"

"You'll do wonderfully in anything you try, Tsuna."

**_I don't think you can feel those type of emotions for someone you hardly know anymore, Tsuna._ **

__

_Age 20._  
It is that small week when the university gives all the students a small break and most of them find themselves wasting it away drinking and having parties like your dorm mates. However, you find the London weather disagreeing with your current mood, as what would have been a productive shopping day turns into you watching movies in the empty flat you share with some friends, snuggling underneath a blanket and watching random shows on the television. That is until you hear rapid knocking coming from the door and you hurry to see how it is, only to be welcomed to the sight of an emotionally beaten and soaking Tsunayoshi Sawada.

"What happened?"

"Kyoko...broke up with me."

**_I can't say I never did...but, we have gotten older and have moved on._ **

__

_Age 22._  
It is the summer after college graduation and Tsuna finds himself celebrating officially with all his friends and family back in Namimori. His mother smiles and cries over how grown he has become and he wonders whether he would ever come back to Japan simply just to see her after taking the namesake of Vongola leader and all the duties that come with it. In a way, he can now understand why his father made the decisions that he did, but he promises himself never to do that to anyone that he may come to love later on in life. It might end up a fiasco like with the Sasagawa beauty, but he could say that at least he tried to make it work like Gokudera and Haru had or Ryohei and Hana. At the thought of romance, his brown eyes quickly dart to a certain figure in the room talking with the two females on the other side of the room. He does not know why he was such a fool to see it earlier. He hesitantly goes up to the three of you. He wonders if you can notice the differences in his demeanor, but you don't say anything. You almost seem cold to him nowadays.

"Can I have this dance?"

"Sure."

**_You don't understand how I feel about this, Tsunayoshi!_ **

__

_Age 24._  
It is by mistake that he finds you sitting with some man --a business associate-- and he smiles because he can notice you from anywhere, but he frowns slightly at your companion. The nameless man turns to you and tells you that he has to take a call and you smile and nod in understanding. All Tsunayoshi can do is stand there in silence and it finally hits you, his reason for acting the way that he has over the small limited times that he has seen you over the last two years and the countless letters that you have sent each other. A sick feeling hits the pit of your stomach and a cruel smile plasters itself onto your face, but your heart is heavy over what you are going to do next because you know that Tsuna does not deserve someone like you; you had known that since had started dating Kyoko. He needs someone from his world, willing to pick him up when he falls and you were no such woman. He asks you with hopeful eyes what your exact relationship to the man that just left is and you can pinpoint the exact moment when his pretty red heart shatters into a million pieces onto the floor before you.

" I would never want to see you unhappy."

"I thought you would want the same for me."

_Age 26._

He is gone and you are haunted with what might have been.

 

**should have known you would bring me heartbreak.**


End file.
